Mi cenicienta
by Become one with me
Summary: ¿Cómo imaginabas que seria el mundo 50 años después? Es increible... Pero incluso yo me he hecho viejo.


*ADVERTENCIAS*

Este fic es de tematica YAOI (relaciones homosexuales entre hombres). Si no te gusta este tipo de temática, no continúes leyendo, por favor. gracias ^_^

He aqui mi primer fanfic de este increíble videojuego *w*. la verdad es que de todos los juegos que conozco, Final Fantasy siempre fue mi saga preferida, en particular su 7º edición, aunque no la haya jugado tan intensamente como me gustaria.

Próximamente voy a hacer cosplay de Zack, uno de mis personajes preferidos de este videojuego, y debido a esto, estuve muy cercana a él durante semanas. Suelo empatizar con facilidad con los personajes. Además, todo esto fue culpa del señorito Cloud, por ir "robando" por ahi vidas y espadas que no le pertenecían, ademas de ser tan condenadamente adorable. Asi que por esta razón, le dedico este fic que me animé a escribir durante las semanas que no tenia internet.

Y nada mas por esta vez. Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews! Enjoy ^o^

* * *

Subió la pendiente a duras penas, sosteniéndose inclinado hacia delante. Sus ajadas manos, apergaminadas por el transcurso del tiempo y la dura vida se aferraban a su pecho, marchito. La respiración, difícilmente llegaba a sus labios, resecos.

Se había hecho viejo.

Incluso él, Cloud Strife, se había hecho viejo.

El barro de las últimas lluvias había dejado su huella por todo el lugar, en la tierra removida, los charcos, que reflejaban el plomizo cielo, de un color frio y plateado, como el filo de una navaja. Alzó la vista a las nubes. Cada año, las lluvias estacionales le indicaban que se acercaba el día. Ahora, incluso podía sentirlo en sus cansados huesos de anciano.

Volvió a agarrar su bastón en la mano derecha, sosteniendo el arnés que amarraba su preciado tesoro a su espalda, y se puso de nuevo en marcha. A penas le restaban algunos pasos. Sus alpargatas, en sustitución de las botas, que sus débiles pantorrillas ya no podían levantar en cada paso, estaban completamente embarradas. Era ciertamente desagradable, pero tenía algo importante que hacer.

El extremo de madera del bastón, que le asía al suelo, tocó cima. Allá se extendía una vasta planicie, algo accidentada, en medio de los riscos. Las picudas rocas de aquel entonces, habían sido sustituidas, con el transcurso del tiempo, en líneas más suaves. La dura y árida tierra, ahora estaba cubierta por una segunda piel, de alta y salvaje hierva, llena de cardos. Más allá de donde su acuosa mirada podía abarcar, crecía una pradera de amapolas rojas, y otras flores silvestres, que se mecían lentamente, en la brisa, dejando caer de sus pétalos las gotas de lluvia prendidos a ellos. Se había convertido en un buen lugar para él. Un buen lugar de retiro, para poder descansar. Incluso entonces… él debía estar muy cansado, pensó Cloud. Muy cansado de lucha inútil, sin tregua. Se preguntó si, después de todo, había alcanzado sus sueños. Le extrañaba mucho.

Barrió con la mirada todo aquel lugar, perdido, aquel lugar que solo conocía él, donde solo podían estar ellos dos. Aquel lugar alejado del mundo exterior, del tiempo. Su lugar especial, su jardín secreto. Cuando su corazón dejase de latir y ya estuviese tan viejo y cansado que no mereciese la pena despegar los parpados, Cloud había decidido que quería ser enterrado allí, junto a él. En un día de mucha lluvia.

Tal vez aquel fuese un deseo muy caprichoso para un viejo.

Se recostó contra una roca lisa, frente a la lápida. Por fortuna, algunos años atrás había podido reemplazar la precaria cruz que había colocado aquel día, con dos troncos viejos cruzados, anudados con un cinturón. Le había parecido indigno seguir cada año visitando una tumba señalada por dos maderos roídos, así que había mandado al sepulturero de su villa hacer una hermosa lapida en piedra, sencilla. Sabía que él no habría querido grandes lujos. Algo sencillo, cargado de simbolismo, de recuerdos, que solo sabrían interpretar ellos dos. ¿Por qué de eso se trataba, no? Ellos dos. Como siempre debió ser.

- No te haces una idea de lo complejo que me resultó esta vez deshacerme de Tifa. Sigue siendo igual de apasionada, cada año es la misma historia. Debí escaparme de nuevo- comento a la piedra frente a él, dejando su cascado bastón a un lado, apoyado contra su rodilla.- Es una buena esposa, desde luego. Ah, los niños también te envían saludos. ¿Recuerdas a Foron, mi nieto? Cada vez se parece más a ti- ríe entre dientes.- M e hubiese gustado traerle, pero este año…. Sentía que debíamos estar solos. Ya sabes. En el fondo, sigo siendo un poco acaparador, te quiero solo para mí. Pero la ocasión lo merece, ¿no crees? Nuestro aniversario…Tifa me dijo que eran bodas de oro. – Continuó con su charla. Su voz se volvía mas pesada, conforme mas hablaba. Era dulce llegar a aquel lugar, y recordar todas aquellas cosas, recuperar todos los momentos juntos, pero… también era terriblemente doloroso para él. Cada año era más doloroso. Sus torpes dedos deshicieron el arnés que llevaba cruzado sobre su pecho. También, con los años, era más costoso para él llevarla hasta allí.- Nuestras bodas de oro. Han pasado ya cincuenta años, amigo. ¡Que viejos somos! ¿No te parece?- se echó a reír amargamente, desenvainando la espada, y clavándola torpemente en el suelo. Sus viejos brazos ya eran incapaces de sostenerla en alto, como muchos años atrás hubiera hecho. Allí estaba él, cincuenta años después. Viejo, y ajado, con un rostro que a veces no reconocía al mirarse en el espejo. Débil y decrépito, con el cabello cano, unos ojos mas azules y ciegos que en su juventud, una espalda siempre encorvada, unos miembros nudosos y siempre achacados de reúma. Sí, aquel era el anciano héroe, soldado de primera clase, Cloud Strife. Y sí, él también estaba allí, cincuenta años después de su muerte, en el mismo lugar donde le habían llevado a enterrar.

Cloud hincó una rodilla en la tierra, agachándose frente a la lápida, siguiendo el contorno grabado en la roca con sus temblorosos dedos. Únicamente había un nombre inscrito allí, sin ningún apellido, sin nada más que aquello. El anciano esbozó una sonrisa.

-Zack…-Leyó los caracteres inscritos. En realidad, ya no podía leerlos, su vista había empeorado mucho desde la última vez. Pero no le hacía falta poder verlos, para saber que él estaba allí.

Allí donde, cincuenta años atrás, Cloud Strife había visto morir al hombre al que amaba en sus brazos. Tantos recuerdos….Dejó que sus párpados se cerrasen, apoyando la frente contra la piedra. Y los recuerdos le invadieron muy rápido.

-Que viejos somos, amigo….-suspiró, notando una cálida lagrima rodando por su mejilla.


End file.
